


I just wanted to defeat the Demon Lord but, now I have an amazon harem!

by andrew1015



Series: I just wanted to defeat the Demon Lord but, now I have an amazon harem! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Amazon, Amazoness Quartet, Breast Expansion, F/F, F/M, Growth, Height Differences, Large Breasts, Muscle Growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrew1015/pseuds/andrew1015
Summary: Ren Arwel is trying to become a great adventurer to defeat the Demon Lord. After rescuing a party of new female adventures, he decided to party up with the girls to see if he can help them grow stronger and finding himself the center of their attention and appreciation. Still, things get weird when he notices that as they level up, they start to become much stronger than they should be; they also start to grow taller and more well-endowed. As their time together passes, they begin to fall in love with Ren, so with the help of their new confidence their not afraid to go after and protect the man they fell in love with, making their party into a harem.
Series: I just wanted to defeat the Demon Lord but, now I have an amazon harem! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124753
Kudos: 2





	I just wanted to defeat the Demon Lord but, now I have an amazon harem!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story; any constructive criticism or advice is welcome. I was inspired to write this story by a drawing from artist Night647. The first chapter is mostly set up, so I hope you enjoy reading and look forward to the rest of the story.
> 
> Warning: This first chapter is mostly set up and isn't very lewd.

My name is Ren Arwel, and like many adventurers, my goal is to kill monsters that harm people, defeat the four Demon Generals, and defeat the Demon Lord if I’m strong enough. I set on my journey when a pack of monsters attacked my village, and I saw how dangerous the world can be and why people need some who can protect them. 

I began training to become a sword fighter, but I had to wait till I was older to apply to the adventurer’s guild, and after years of training, when I was eighteen years old, I was finally able to become an adventurer. I decided to move to Ashborne, the closest town to the Dungeon Terborus.

It has been almost a year and a half since coming to Ashborne, and at nineteen, I finally managed to be promoted to Rank B. After today’s subjugation, I started to make my way back up to the surface when I heard someone screaming for help.

“Someone Heeelllp us, we need heeelllp!!!“

I quickly started to sprint to where the scream was coming from, “I heard you just try to hold on,” I shouted back.

When I finally managed to catch up to where the scream was coming from, I saw a party of four girls. The first was a dark elf archer that had been knocked out, the second an elf who appeared to be the mage of the group that was close to passing out from exhaustion, while the last two; a beastkin catgirl monk and a human guardian, were trying their best to protect their teammates from an Ogre.

Ogre’s are monsters of rank C to B depending on how strong and large they are; even a Rank B adventurer like myself needs to be careful when dealing with them; getting too lax could lead to one’s death.

“I’ll take it from here, go help your teammates, get them out of here,” I shouted to the catgirl as I made my way to the left side of the Ogre.

As I ran towards the Ogre, the catgirl turned around to see who was giving her a command. I then said, “I’m a Rank B adventurer; I can help take down the monster, now get your teammates out of here.”

“Ok, I’ll get Sibrim and Allyna to safety,” she responded while jumping backward, then picking up the dark elf girl and helping the elf girl to her feet as they began to run back to the surface.

When I finally reached the Ogre, I could see why they were having trouble with this monster. The Ogre stood at 6’5, a whole foot taller than I am, with green skin and one horn on its forehead showed it was a stronger variant with weaker Ogres being shorter, having blue skin and no horn.

“Hey, what’s your name, and what’s your rank,” I asked the guardian that had been blocking most of the Ogre’s attacks with a shield that became dented and broken throughout the fight.

“I’m Kaylie, and my party and I are rank D,” she said as Kaylie blocked an attack and tried to cut the Ogre just for him to take the hit with no sign of pain.

“Rank D, what are you guys doing fighting an Ogre at your rank” I responded as I managed to stab the Ogre in his heel and jump backward; the creature finally showed a reaction to the attacks.

“We didn’t want to fight this thing we just started a few weeks ago and were looking for goblins to subjugate for a quest. Then he showed up out of nowhere,” Kaylie responded.

“Okay, why didn’t you try to run away? You should know this is too dangerous for beginners,” as I ask, I dodged a punch thrown my way.

“We tried, but Allyna got hit in the back and got knocked out. We tried to pick her up and run, but he was right behind us, and we didn't have another chance to get away again,” she replied.

“Okay, let’s focus on the battle,” I replied.

Kaylie and I kept trying to chip at the Ogre to weaken it without putting ourselves in harm’s way; that’s when I hear a scream coming from behind me.

“Haaaaaaa, you bastard, you’re going to pay for what you did to my friends,” yelled the catgirl that had left earlier with her party members.

She managed to land a kick on the monster’s face, but he suddenly grabbed her leg and tossed her aside as it had done nothing to him. At that moment, Kaylie became distracted worrying about her friend and took her eyes off the creature.

“Yumi! Noooooo,” she yelled, trying to reach out and catch Yumi.

“NO, don’t get distracted. I yelled, trying to refocus Kaylie’s attention to the fight.”

At that moment, the Ogre saw an opening and took it, punching the side of her body that was not covered by the shield, sending her flying at the wall; thankfully, that gave me an opening to stab him in the gut. Unfortunately, my sword didn’t go all the way in. It must be a bit dull from today’s subjugation; still, the pain made the Ogres back up a few steps.

“Hey Kaylie, are you still conscious?”

“Yeah, I can still move,” she replies, getting up with what I knew were serious injuries.

“Okay, take your friend out of here. I’ll finish the Ogre,” I told her as she began to straighten her stand.

“Wait, I can still help,” she replies

“No, you can’t, not at this point anyway; I would have to be aware of both of our safety instead of just mine, and right now, you're too weak to help.”

“OK, I’ll try to call for help,” Kaylie replied as I saw a disappointed look in her eye.

“Oh right, let’s go ugly,” I shouted as I jumped between the Ogre’s legs and slashed his back. He quickly turns around, throwing a fist, which I almost dodged, clipping me in the left shoulder.

“Damm,” I yelled as the force made me take a few steps back. Readying my sword, I once again made another dive for his legs, this time slashing the hole I made earlier in the stomach, making it bigger, letting his guts be exposed. The Ogre screaming in pain began to charge at me wanting to take his anger on whatever was in his way.

“Finally made you feel something, ha,” I said as I tried to use my magic to boost my speed to dodge the Ogre’s charge. Unfortunately, my fatigue from today's work caught up to me, and I didn’t manage to activate the spell. 

I quickly took a defensive stance and took the blow, then I took a step back and positioned myself on his backstabbing him in the left shoulder. Sadly I couldn't make it a lethal blow still; thankfully, I could see that his left arm’s movement had stopped, so maybe I managed to do some damage to a nerve.

A blood-curdling scream came from the Ogre as it realized that it had taken too much damage and needed it to retreat, I tried to go after it to finish the job, but as I went running after it, I felt like I was about to pass out.

“My adrenaline must have finally worn off; better do the same and retreat to fight another day.” I put away my sword and began to run to the entrance of the Dungeon.

When I made my way back to the entrance, I saw that the dark elf girl had recovered, and the elf girl was healing her. I was finally able to get a good look at the four adventures when I heard some ask me something.

“Hey, thanks, uhhh, what’s your name?” Kaylie said as she began to trail off.

“Ohhh right, I almost forgot, my name’s Ren Arwel,” I answered, knowing she wanted to ask me something but didn't know how to address me.

“Right, thanks for the save, Ren. We know we should have run, but Allyna was hit pretty badly, and we just didn’t get the time to help her and get ourselves out of danger,” Kaylie said as I looked at the dark elf, who had an expression like she deserved to be left behind.

“Right, I haven’t introduced you to the rest of my party,” Kaylie said as if the thought just crossed her mind.

“Okay, so I’m Kaylie Cika, and I’m the group’s tank, so my role is a guardian.” She said, pointing to herself. 

Kaylie looked like she had done some training, so you could see muscle beginning to form now that she had taken off her armor and just had clothes on. The problem was she seemed to be shorter than five and a half feet, she wasn’t that short, but when fighting taller monsters like the Ogre before, she was at a significant disadvantage for some who had to be upfront with whatever she was fighting.

Kaylie had mid-length red hair that reached around her neck so it would not get in the way of a fight. She could still tie it up into a bun or maybe ponytail to minimize any distraction or blind spots hair that size could pose. Plus, if she wore a helmet, it would be easier to put on or remove.

“Next up is our main attacker Yumi,” Kaylie said, pointing to the catgirl beastkin.

“Yo, I’m Yumi Shimo, and my role is that of a monk, so punching and kicking is my game,” she said, puffing up her chest, flexing her arms above her head, and wagging her tail.

Yumi seemed to have a lot more strength than when you first looked at her; while her muscles aren’t that big and pronounced, they seem to have been trained for power and agility, making them dense and lean. Standing even shorter than Kaylie, maybe at 5’1, may seem bad at first, but being a feline beastkin might be more useful for her, making her harder to hit for big and slow enemies. She has white hair that reaches her neck, with her cat ears matching that color. Still, she seems to be a bit short for a beastkin; they’re usually as tall if not taller than humans, and I’m somewhat short, with the average being 5’9.

“Then we would have our medic Sibirin Ervaris and her sister Allyna Ervaris our range support,” Kaylie said, pointing to the two elves that were still recovering from their ordeal.

“Hello,” responded the dark elf girl in a deadpan delivery.

“No, Allyna, you have to introduce yourself.” Kaylie quickly responded to her friend’s short answer.

“Oh, ok, I’m Allyna Ervaris, and I’m the archer of the group,” Allyna responded once again in a deadpan tone sitting down on a rock to check on her sister.

“Uhhhh, Allyna, you need to start expressing yourself more people are going to think you’re being rude,” Yumi responded, this time feeling like she has said this many times before.

“ok,” Allyna responded to Yumi, who just threw her arms in an I give up stance.

Allyna seems better after being knocked out, looking over her sister more than herself that nature could help her stay alert and prioritize helping others if it's channel correctly.

Allyna has medium-size messy purple hair, a bit shorter than Yumi’s. She seems to be a little over four and a half feet tall, with her sister being slightly closer to five feet, making them extremely short for elves; elves are usually on par with beastkin, generally growing to over 6’0ft tall.

“Ha, hiiii,” responded Sibrim in a shy manner before covering her face with her mage’s robe.

She was hard to see because of the robe; all I could see was a bit of black hair that escaped the clothing and a glimpse of her blue eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare her,” I said as I backed up a step.

“It’s ok, my sister just doesn’t deal well with new people,” Allyna responded in her deadpan tone, patting her sister’s head.

“Well, if you guys are all safe, I’ll be going now,” I said as I started to walk away from the group.

“Wait,” screamed Kaylie.

I turned around and responded, “is there something else you need?”

“Yeah, you save our lives back there could you, uhh, could you please TRAIN US?” Kaylie suddenly asked

“WAA WHAAAAT,” all four of us screamed.

* * *

I decided that at least I could hear out the girls, so we decided to meet at the Adventurer’s Guild a couple of days later. I walked into the Emerald mane’s guildhall

walking up to greet Feen Kosyn, the halfling that man’s the reception desk and is in charge of cataloging quests when they are posted, accepted, and completed.

“Hey Feen, how have you been,” I said as I wave over.

“Oh Ren, same as always need to keep the quest board organized, happy to see,” he responded as he gathered and filed some paper on his desk.

“And what can I do for you today,” he asked as he finishes pilling up his paperwork.

“I’m looking for a party of four female adventures: an elf, a dark elf, a human, and a cat beastkin. Have you seen them around,” I asked as I looked to see if I could stop them.

“Yes, I have them sitting in a waiting room. The human girl Kayle I think her name was, told that they were waiting for someone else and needed a bit of privacy,” Feen said as he winked at me.

“Now, what are you doing with a group of beautiful women, and why would they need you?” he asked as a grin appeared on his face.

“Don’t do that, and I was just helping them out when an ogre attacked them,” I said in a tired voice.

“Ok, ok, just messing with ya. You’ll find the girls in room three; they haven't been waiting too long,” he said with a tone that implied something lewd was going to happen.

“It’s just a meeting; nothing is going to happen,” I said as I waved goodbye.

I walked over to room number three and knocked,” Kaylie, you guys in there?”

“Yeah, Ren, we’re here. Come on in,” I heard from inside the room.

I enter the room to find the girls sitting around a table and find a chair to sit on. They were all wearing casual clothes, except for Sibirin, who was still wearing her mage robes.

“Ok, so if you are serious about me helping you train, I need to know what I need to teach you and correct any misinformation you guys may have,” I said, looking at all of them.

“Sure will tell you what we know and have learned this past few months,” Kaylie answered immediately.

“Yeah, give us that quiz, man,” Yumi said enthusiastically.

“Ok, what do you need to know,” responded Allyna in her deadpan tone.

“Sure,” Sibirin whispered.

“OK, let's start with what are your ranks?” I asked all of them and waited for a response.

“We are all Rank D,” Kaylie answered as she gestured towards everyone then pointing to herself.

“Okay, I think it would be easier if we stick to hunting missions instead of subjugations to see how your party functions and to see what I can help you with,” I responded.

“Now I can help you and Yumi since you both work in close quarters combat and you wield a sword. What type of magic does Sibirin use?” I asked the group.

“She can use Light and Dark magic, but right now, she mainly focuses on the healing side of Light magic,” Yumi answered enthusiastically, knowing Sibirin was too shy to answer herself.

“In that case, I could help with the cast time and focus, but I could not help her with the spells themself. I only have the Wind element, and I mainly use it for speed increase when I need an extra edge. I’m not that good with magic,” I told the group with a sorry tone in my voice.

People could only learn Magic of the same element as the attribute they were born with and could only excel if they had the talent to channel that element. Unfortunately, I’m only able to channel one of the six elements, and it is to the degree that it’s not worth investing time focusing on it.

“Ok, what about skills, Does anybody have any? Mine’s called Pack leader when I’m the leader of a group; group members grow stronger,” I ask all the girls.

“I have Tigers Strength; it’s supposed to make me stronger as I train and grow, but I haven’t seen any big changes,” said Yumi, a bit disappointed.

“I have Eagle Vision which gives me a greater field of view and increases how far I can see,” Allyna responded to my question then added.

“My sister has Mana Converter, so her mana regen is much faster than average, but it drains her stamina faster too,” Allyna said, pointing at Sibirin.

“I don’t have a skill, sorry,” said Kaylie with a bit of a glum expression.

“Ok, I can work with that for now; let’s go to the blacksmith to see how your equipment holds up and to see if you guys need any new gear,” I responded.

“So does that mean you’ll form a party with us?” ask Kaylie.

“Yes, I guess I’ll group up with you guys to see how things go from there,” I answered as I got up from the chair.

“All right, follow me,” I called to the group as we started to head towards the local blacksmith/equipment shop.


End file.
